


【HW】Chocolate And A Kiss/吃块巧克力压压惊

by Zigoooo404



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404





	【HW】Chocolate And A Kiss/吃块巧克力压压惊

约翰生气了。显而易见。

这甚至不需要演绎法，即使是看不到约翰脸上表情的瞎子都能从他急促沉重的微喘中感受到那股暗色的愤怒。夏洛克眨眨眼，安静地盯着约翰近在咫尺的脸颊，灰蓝色的眼睛里小心翼翼的光芒若隐若现地闪烁着。

从苏格兰场出来的时候约翰就一直这幅表情，眉头紧皱着，棕蓝色的眼睛里没有一丝笑意。除了那声在喘息中透着死死压抑着的愤怒的“你他妈的给我闭嘴！夏洛克！”之后，约翰再也没说什么。

蘸着酒精的医用消毒棉轻轻擦过夏洛克脖颈上的伤口，濒临失去的疼痛和还未消散的恐惧在他胸口翻搅着，他的呼吸都变得无法稳当。约翰小幅度的深吸一口气，再次用军人般冷静沉着的双手安静迅速的处理着伤口，他努力让自己没有一丝一毫的颤抖，然而那动作却有和他此刻眼神中闪烁着的阴沉和愤怒截然相反的轻柔。

酒精杀得伤口生疼，听着夏洛克闷在喉咙里的微弱的吸气声，约翰忍不住的微微抬起眼睛来看着咬着嘴唇一声没出的夏洛克，表情中出现了一丝疼痛的裂痕。

医用消毒棉轻轻的离开夏洛克的脖颈的时候，整个侧面都染上了柔软的棉质的鲜红色，白皙的皮肤上那条处理过了的伤口就这样触目惊心的暴露在空气当中，刺眼的几乎让约翰不敢有眼神的触碰。

刚才——

一旦动作停下来，刚刚一直被压抑着的后怕又再次扑了上来，约翰的嘴唇莫名其妙的干涩了起来。心脏不安的近乎疼痛地跳着，他下意识地握紧拳头，短短的指甲深深地颤抖地握进自己的掌心，

“你刚才……”开口的时候约翰才发现自己的声音哑的惊人。

“你在害怕，约翰。”夏洛克灰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着光亮，他优雅地从沙发中动作敏捷地挪出来一点，却不知怎的牵引了自己的伤口，疼得嘴唇稍微地咧了一下，夏洛克憋住自己的呻吟，努力坐直了握住约翰的手掌，

“吃块巧克力然后一切都会好起来，约翰，我保证。”直视着约翰的眼睛，夏洛克认真的眨眨眼睛，表示自己是非常严肃的建议这件事情，然而约翰却因为夏洛克的态度而更加生气了起来。

“去你妈的巧克力！夏洛克！”

约翰气不打一来的甩开夏洛克的手，出离愤怒地站起身冲着坐在沙发上的人低吼着，棕蓝色的眼睛危险如暴风雨前夕的海面，他的胸口里好像有血气翻腾，“你到底把不把自己的命当回事啊你——”接下来的话，约翰还没来得及说，因为夏洛克的嘴唇忽然就狠狠地吻了上来。还在气头上的约翰根本就没心思接吻，他愤怒地几乎凭着下意识地想推开夏洛克，可是夏洛克却不依不饶地紧紧地把他箍在怀里，好像就是铁定了心思不想继续听他说下去了。

只一会儿，约翰就在自己的嘴唇和牙齿上尝到了巧克力的味道。还没怎么融化开的黑巧克力被夏洛克的舌尖推动着，暖暖地一次次轻轻顶着约翰的牙齿，香醇浓郁的味道在他的嘴唇上软软的干结了一层。夏洛克死死地箍住约翰的脊背，将他钉在墙上，带着苦涩巧克力味道的舌尖灵活熟稔的攻城略地，热情的和约翰的舌尖一起纠缠。

舌尖泄愤般的狠狠推进，还未融化完的巧克力被他勾到舌尖，约翰愤愤不甘地吻着眼前这个该死的混蛋，一股脑的愤怒好像化成了一股别样的热情。夏洛克闷声笑着用胸膛压着身下的人，稍微退后用微微红肿的唇含住他的舌头，缓慢轻柔地吮吸着。丝绸般柔顺的巧克力浓浓密密地滑过舌尖，酥酥麻麻的快感也随之蔓延到尾椎，约翰喘息地抱住夏洛克，唇片的厮磨间逸出滑出一两声滚烫的呻吟。他的腿都开始发软了，可是夏洛克的嘴唇紧逼着他，不给他任何喘息的机会，他一直吻着，一直到约翰觉得自己快窒息的时候才缓缓地离开。

“现在感觉好些了？”夏洛克重新凑过去吻了吻约翰滚烫的脸颊，微喘着挑眉笑着。

那个吻是很好，巧克力的味道也不错，可是约翰还是有点生气，“你不能每当我跟你说点什么的时候都用这个来解决问题！”他咬牙切齿的说。

“但它很有效。”夏洛克像个大猫一样满意地尝了尝约翰嘴唇上残留的巧克力，却被约翰狠狠地咬了一口，他皱着眉头碰了碰自己的嘴唇，有点恼怒的瞪着约翰。

“没有下次，夏洛克。”约翰态度非常坚决，但是嘴唇鲜红的很。当然，重点是态度坚决。

夏洛克决定假装自己不知道约翰说的是“不准再夏洛克·福尔摩斯再单独追捕犯罪嫌疑人”还是“不准夏洛克·福尔摩斯用吻堵住约翰·华生喋喋不休的嘴”。

因此他两个都不必遵守。

FIN

尾声：

“为什么我们这儿会有巧克力？夏洛克？”回过神来的约翰终于明白了哪里不对，“不要再从迈克罗夫特那里偷  
走他的甜品了，你明明知道那是你哥哥唯一的爱好，你不能再这样做。”

“约翰你明明也在偷笑，为什么要阻止我这样做。”夏洛克不高兴地说，“而且那块巧克力真的不是死胖子的，你还记得我们的死者最后在研究的新巧克力品种吗？那是犯罪现场我顺手带回来的，哦，放心，约翰，不是尸体手里那块。你不能误会我，嘿——约翰——！”


End file.
